dragonballzroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Kame House Shore
This is where people can chill out and relax by the sea shore. Some of the time, a random sea monster ''will show up. "So this is where Master Rochi lives around, cool" Ultimate says looking arond the beach. Flame crashs on beach. "Man I won't be flying the spaceship alone ever again." Flame says as he sees tre. "Hey bro" Ultimate screams seeing flame. "So this is The is Kame-Geezers home less than I expected" *lands* says Endo disapointedly "Ha, man it's feel so good again looks like i go stay here and relax all day long." said Wallace "You're not joking. I'd love to just sit back, but we have work to do." Golen said, stretching his arms Zeon walks in, looking around. He spots the group. "Hey, guys?" he asks, "do you know a place where I could train to get some decent XP?" Kazam desends onto the shore. He looks over at everyone, and his eyes turn red for a moment, then go back to normal. "Just more people. This place has nothing for me, I should just keep moving." And with that, he flew off. Natch decends on the shore. ''So this is Master Roshi's house, hmph though it would be bigger, Natch say's observing the area. I sensed incredible power levels here, I could use the training, Natch say's as he walks around the island. Seeing that there are incredible power levels here Natch goes to train. "You fancy playing in the sand, huh." Becocco says descending from the air. Are you talking to me, Natch says. Playing in the sand huh, More like intense training, why don't you go make a sand castle or something, Natch says. ''Or you could help me train, I could use a punching bag, Natch says. "After a intense day of training I guess uI could use adays worth of rest", Natch says stretching his legs on before laying on a beach chair. ""Time to see if Im still rusty at battling", Natch said. Natch appears with his son Ace. "Alright Ace I know you want to train really badly so I'm going to train you", Natch says. "But your mother was really upset over you cutting school, so before I train you, you must promise to always show up for a full day of school". "Okay I promise dad; now when can we start training", Ace responds. "Alright good, now to train you must be able to sacrifice your body mentally and physically, so then you will be able to battle with all your might when up against a tough opponent", Natch says,"Also just because I'm your father doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you while training". "Now I'm going to train you and try to improve your accuracy, speed, strength, energy, and your ki control. If you can be able to master these things you will be at your mental and physical peak, and will be able to overcome any opponent". "Now to start things off I will train you in see how good your speed is". "I want you to race to run across the water to that island a mile away from here, if you can make it without sinking we will continue to the next test, so are you ready", Natch ask. "Ready as I'll ever be dad", Ace says. A giant spaceship of Xian origin lands, and a royal looking person comes out asking if they know where Tenchi is. Tencho flys as fast as he could towards the point where he head hurted most.He then landed in front of Natch and Ace."Sup guys." He looks towards the Xians,but does not recognize them."Who are you?" He asks them. "Woah who is this guy he looks kind of snobby", Ace says. "But don't worry I think I can take him", Ace says getting in his stance. "Stay back Ace this guys power level is high and I feel he's only masking it", Natch says pulling Ace behind his back."Who are you", Natch asked. The alien bows before Tenchi "Sir, I have found you at last. I am Captain Philein, cheif advisor of Eris, and captain of the royal guard. A civil war is breaking out, and I can't make any legal decisions without royal permission, and since your father, Hathor, has passed, I need You, Ghia, Danny, and Caraba to come to Planext X. And one final thing, due to your memory loss, Hathor is passing the throne down to Danny, due to his memory of Planet X's legal system." "Memory loss...what?" Tenchi grabs his head and moans."Something is bothering me. Any way,Danny? I havn't seen him in since we were Tatch on Nemek.Wait a sec. I have a daughter and wife.May I briing them to this...Planet X?" Tenchi asks. "Royal"? "Tenchi you never told me you belonged to a royal bloodline", Natch says. "That's so cool, do you like boss people around and stuff", Ace ask. Tenchi smiled and rubs his head."It never really came into conversation. Well yeah,I can boss people around,but being a leader is more than that." He looks at Philiein."Civil war? What going on with it? I it like one race against another or?" "I would explain in more detail, but we have little time to spare. Please, gather the royal family so we can go, and yes, the wife and child of the prince are aloud along." Philein says while gesturing back to the ship. "Okay." He closes his eyes and dissappears. About 10 minutes later Tenchi shows up with Klen,Ghiaccia,Giah,Miname,and Caraba."Wait I have something to add,Philein. I am dead and can only remain here for the rest of the week." "Tenchi? Why did you bring me here? I was only adopted by your parents,I am not your blood sister." Caraba says.She then goes over and kisses Natch and Ace. "The child of a king is a child of royalty, by blood or adoption, now, let us be going, I will explain once we arrive." Philein say starting the ship. Xerion lands on the shore and summons a bbq dinner for him and Zane. "So, how's it going?" Zane lands next to Xerion. "Good I've gotten stronger" "That's good, we should spar again soon. Doesn't the ocean look beautiful right now?" Zane looks at the ocean. "Yes it does" Zane said. He slowly began to smile. "What's got you so happy?" Zane looks up. " It's a nice scene. A nice, peaceful, happy scene" said calmly "True, well, it's getting late. I think I'll go train some more."Zane Xerion starts to float upwards. "You coming?" "Yeah!" Zane said quickly. Ace stares across the ocean`s waves and feels the cool ocean breeze flow through his hair and across his face. "........". Ace stays quiet as he closes his eyes and lifts his head to feel the breeze even more, as his cape flows in the wind. "*Sigh*, I wonder what I should do now", Ace says. "Hello there stranger" A voice not to far away called out as if it came from the breeze itself. Faint footsteps could be heard coming closer to Ace, but the powerlevel wasn't much in comparasion. When the footsteps finally stopped, the powerlevel was very close to Ace. Ace turns around as he hears the voice. "Who are you?", he yells callinv out to the voice. "The name is Densho, and you don't have to yell." The voice says a bit annoyed. His voice didn't sound far off, proably a few feet to a yard away. "What might your name be?" He sounded rather young. "My name is Ace", Ace says as his voice was a little more mature and deeper. "And by sensing your energy I can tell you`re a Namekian". "So what brings you here?" "Nice to meet you Ace. I'm looking for a good friend of mine named Loke. I haven't seem him in a while" Densho said calmly, not knowing Loke had been killed "Oh...ummm...Loke was killed a few months ago", Ace says sadly. "I`m sorry". "Wha--"Densho was totally dumbfounded. He didn't believe that Loke had been killed for a moment. He began to slightly panic, before he grabbed Ace by the collar and held onto his shirt and stared him in the face, enraged while also fighting back a tear or two "What do you mean Loke is dead!? Who killed him!? Was it !?" Densho was clearly on the verge of losing it. His puplies had disappeared and he almost looked like he had turned red in the face. He knew he stood no chance against Ace but he didn't care, he was in too much shock and to angry about his best friend dying to care about his own life. Becoming more like his father everyday, Acr showed no reaction to Dendsho. "Whu don`t you just cam down", Ace says. "Loke was kilked by Majin Lamp and if you stop your anger from blocking your senses, you can sensr that she`s in West City right now", Ace says lifting up into the air. "Follow me and I`ll take you to her", he says rocketing towards West City. A large, strange rock flies out of nowhere, reading on it "12 flashes, crashes, not thunder, but the drums of heaven." Tsuyoshi lands on Kami House Shore. Haruki strolls on the shore, loving the scenery as the sun begins to set. Her mother said she could stay until it turned dark that she had to return to their home in West City. She walks along the beach, not noticing her fathers presence or who it is. After landing Tsuyoshi notices that the battle which was near Central City is over so he watches beautiful scenery so pass some of his time, without even noticing the presence of her daughter since he never met her. She wanders,not thinking about what she is doing just enjoying the fresh air and the open sea before bumping into her father."Woah woah woah man watch out!" She says rubbing her head. Tsuyoshi was already angry about what happened to him Gen and Trogeveta and his Inferiority complex as he said with a rude voice "GET LO-" he suddenly stopped as he sensed his power level inside that girl, getting confused that is she his daughter or something he then says "I'm Sorry" even though he even says sorry to someone as he stops walking and starts thinking that how to confirm it. She looks at her father as he changes the way he speaks with her and shrugs."Eh what ever..." She says bitterly before getting up attempting to walk past him. Tsuyoshi then closes his eyes and senses his Human/Demon traits inside her and sees her personality matching her mother and his. He then notices that she is stronger than Tsuyoshi was at this age he was rather shocked and proud, his eyes were wide open as he calls out a word from his mouth with a very low voice "S.she... is... my daugher!?" She turns around and looks at him weirdly."Huh?" She says to him, getting ready to fight if things got anymore weird Tsuyoshi then smiles as he would say to his daughter "Show me what you got!" he says as he fires one ki blast at her hoping that she wouldn't disappoint him. She looks at the blast and disappears instantly as it comes into striking range of her and showing up behind him,not making a sound."What are you doing?!?" She asks him. Tsuyoshi smiles as he thinks "That's what i've expected from my daughter, now lets see if she has good strength" he would then fire a ki blast but not really aiming at her but to distract her as he Afterimages behind her and firing a big energy ball hoping that she has enough power to stop it. She is easily tricked by her father before turning to the Ki blast and extending her hand outwards as it explodes on contact. Tsuyoshi chuckles as he thinks "She has enough strength to overpower it but she lacks Intelligence also she has even more arrogant, self pride, ignorance and self centeredness personality than me and Cali well, no matter she will become better as she grows up" he would say as he powers down and becomes calm as he says "Haruki, do you know who am i?" as a smile appears on his face yet again. "Why should I?" She says as the smoke cleared.Her hand still extended towards him,barely injured at all."And who are you calling un intelligence you sorry excuse for a fighter." She says before walking towards him and trying to walk past him again."I'm done here,I gotta get home before my mom kicks my butt." Tsuyoshi then thinks "Hmm, it seems that Cali is probably angry at me well i'd say sorry... i guess" He then says "well, that ki blast was a trick to distract you and see if you're smart enough but it seems that you're not, oh did i struck a nerve?" he'd say as he chuckles. After Haruki flies away he follows her at speed of light without even letting her notice, to see where her house is. Catching Up Ace and Kenmei would land on the beach as Ace would smile. "It's good to see you again friend", Ace says as he fist bumps Kenmei. "Likewise", Kenmei says as he smiles. "I wanted to stop watching Earth for a second to catch up". "You're the guardian of Earth now?", Ace ask. "Only when Sakemi isn't around", Kenmei responds. "We need to hang out more often", Ace says. "Maybe spar, train, meet cute girls", Ace jokes. "We'll see", Kenmei says as he laughs a bit. As Ace and Kemmei arrived on the beach, a rather familiar powerlevel could be sensed, despite it only being faint. It wasn't too far away from them, but whatever it was couldn't be seen form their location. "You sense that", Kenmei ask. "Yeah, it's faint but there", Ace says. "Wait...I know that power", Ace says as a grin crosses his face. "Rin you there!?", he calls out. The powerlevel quickly decreased, disappearing almost completely as Ace called out to it. It seemed like whoever it was, didn't want to be found. "I don't think so girl", Ace says as he lifts up into the sky. "Come on Rin I know you're here", he says as he smiles a bit. Suddenly, a large energy beam shot out of the sand, aiming stright for Ace if he didn't move out of the way. Ace would see the beam out the corner of his eye as he quickly dodges. "Gotta be faster than that", he says as he lands back down on the beach. "You guys always toy with eachother?", Kenmei ask. "Uhh, not really", Ace responds as he continues to look for Rin. "She's a friend I haven't seen in a while", he says. "You're still quick on your feet Ace." A feamle voice suddenly said, coming from above Ace and Kemmei. "So are you", Ace says as he looks up to see Rin. "Long time no see princess, how you been?", he ask "Don't call me princess." Rin said ass she slowly decided to Ace and Kemmei. Her hair had grown all the way down to her back, some of which would cover her face. She seemed to be wearing blue and white school uniform. She looked down at Ace, and then at Kemmei. "I've been fine, training as always. What about you Ace? and you to Kemmei?" She spoke with a more proper tone of voice. "I kinda been laying off my training for more important things", Ace says as he places his hands behind his head. "You uh..you are cuter from the last time I saw you", Ace says. "I-I mean like in a friendish observation hehe", Ace says as he blushes. "Sure", Kenmei says as he rolls his eyes. Rin looked down at Ace, her eyes widening as he called her cute. "Well....thanks." She responded, not entirely sure what to say, since no one called her cute before. "I've been trying to focus more on a peaceful life myself, after the whole Virtex deal 4 years ago. Time sure flys when the world is at peace, huh?" Rin said to Ace, before looking at Kenmei. "Sure does", Ace says as he starts to stretch his legs out. "I've gotten stronger since then", he says. "I sense that you have too", he says. "Who knew that the tomboyish girl I knew a few years ago would end up looking like...this", he thinks to himself. "Indeed, these times of peace have made my job easier", Kenmei says. "However we can't slack off in training just in case another threat emerges, isn't that right Ace?", Kenmei ask. "Huh?", Ace says as he loses his train of thought. "Oh uh yeah", he says. "So anything new with you or the fam?", he ask. "Of course I've gotten stronger. Done nothing but train since that day. Though, I don't exactly remember HOW everything ended. I must have fell asleep at some point" Rin said, rubbing her head as she tried to remember. "Well.....after Dad remembered what happened, he seemed to be really depressed about it. Collgeta's off doing whatever she does, and Loke's back in hell. Mom....I don't even know where she is. Dendsho's staying with us till his father returns. and......" Rin stopped, changing the subject. "How about you Ace? How are you, Kemmei, and your family doing?" "Oh uh my little sister who you have yet to meet, is training and going to school", Ace says. "Let's see, my mom is usually working around the house or training Tamara". "Miname is off at some college somewhere, and my dad laid back with training and got a job", he says. "Most of us have laid back and been living a normal life". "I'm currently living with Sakemi on lookout, being the guardian of Earth in his absence", Kenmei says. "Anyway, I would like to tell you the other reason for why I brought you here". "Yeah, what is it?", he ask. "I wanted to test my strength against you in a battle", Kenmei says. "Hm, okay", Ace says. "But I won't go easy on you", Ace says. "Neither will I", Kenmei responds. "We will fight on in a larger area", Kenmei says. "Just follow me", he says as he flies off. "You can come watch if you want Rin", Ace says as he flies off to follow Kenmei. Tsurugi Tsurugi would land on Kame shore enjoying the scenery Aaron throws rocks into the air at great speed, and then uses ki balls, to destroy them like skeets that you would shoot with a gun. Tsurugi looks behind him and sees that Aaron was here "He looks familiar..." He'd then talk to his brother; Tsuyoshi in mind "Do you remember him?", Tsuyoshi would say "Oh yes he is my friend Aaron" Tsuyoshi would then take control over the body and walks towards Aaron "Hello, Aaron" He'd say firing Dark Impulse at those pieces of rock to turn them into ashes. Aaron turns to Tsurugi with shock."Hi Tsuruji!" Aaron would say."How is your new body holding up?" He would ask with a smile. "Well, i feel a lot stronger than before and even if i hit myself with something i dont feel pain at all, this body is like Katchin(the strongest metal)","Oh and sorry about what happened that day However, i should be thanking you for saying that because of that me and my brot-" he stops himself "Me and my alter ego are now fused" he thinks "Sorry brother i ca-"His brother would cut him by saying "SHUT UP YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU KNOW SAIYANS HAVE MIND READING ABILITY LIKE US!" Tsuyoshi would think "But i don't think he have that ability not all saiyans have that..." Aaron looks at Tsurugi."Tsuyoshi, I know it is your brother in there, Gen told me all about it.But it is fine, you are still my mentor." He says with joy. Tsurugi would think with a shocked expression on his face "HOW THE HECK DOES GEN KNOWS ABOUT YOU!!??" His brother would say ".... and how am i supposed to know? why don't you go ask him yourself" Tsurugi would say "You're rude sometimes..." His brother would say "That wasn't rude" Aaron wonders what is happening inside of his mind."Tsurugi...Maybe you should go lay down for a while" he says with a smile. "Oh-uh nohing i was just thinking that how did Gen knew that i had my brother in..." Tsurugi says "by the way since you already know about him.. let me introduce you to him"."His name his Tsurugi 'Yuuichi '''You can call him Youichi and i am Tsurugi Kyousuke my real name is Tsurugi Kyousuke i used Tsuyoshi name for some reasons" His brother sets up a barrier by which no one can read their minds which was his brother's ability and then says "Hey you're not the one who's deciding by which name people should call me" Tsurugi would then speak so Aaron ignoring what Yuuichi said "Although he is now Choatic Good" Aaron finds a bag of doritos in his backpack, and he noms it. "This place reminds me when i first met Haruki" he says smiling and looking at shore. Aaron noms some more."Isnt Haruki that Demon girl that my son's into?" He asks Tsurugi chuckles "She is not pure blooded Demon but Demon/Human halfbreed just like me and ''her mom" Tsurugi says thinking if he know her mom. "Is your son really after her?" "Well, I think so...I am very good at reading body movement, and that cesspool of awkward I call a son, has a lot of it...So yes, he is after her." Tsurugi laughs and then speaks "Well that's good. I wonder if Haruki accepts him as her boyfriend considering her arrogantness and rudeness and Starr's shyness and fear of fight i think it's hard to say... Maybe you or i, as a mentor should teach him bravery" "Hmm...well, remember what he did to you at Planet X mas? How he defended Me, Frost, Chronos, Zane and Silver?" "Well, to be blunt here, it was Embodiment of Rage... not ALWAYS his family members and friends wil be there for him to get hurt and make him release his True Power. Also, if he continuously act shyly then its impossible for him to analyze battles and create strategies. He needs to learn how to stand on his own and fight back and i'm gonna teach him, as a mentor. But the problem is HOW? i don't have anyway in my mind at the moment" Tsurugi says slightly sighing Aaron looks at him."Starr is fairly smart, he just needs to be brave enough to use his glorious mind" "That's what i'm saying but i dont know how to make him brave" Tsurugi says. "Well kicking Starrnos in the balls didnt work" Tsurugi laughs. "I wonder how Frost and Chronos are recovering....Starr is training with Alyra right now, trying to become a Time Lord or whatever she is"Aaron says. "Frost must be busy with his family while Chronos must be training to surpass Frost and Shintaro... Who is Alyra?" Tsurugi asks. Aaron looks at his friend."Alyra is my future wife, and Starr, Hope and Silver's mother" He says with a sweat drop going down his head.(anime style :3 ) Tsurugi smiles and then says "So, Starr is training to become Time Lord so he can finally fix his timeline?" Aaron nods."I think so, if not that maybe he just wants to help people that have be wronged in their timeline.." "That's a pretty good idea. I also don't think that a guy like him could possibly misuse that ability" Tsurugi said. Starr flies overhead, and feels Aaron and Tsuyoshi near him.He lands on top of a boulder, and floats whilst crossing his legs ."Greetings Gentlemen.." He says with joy. "Hello Starr..." Tsurugi would say "You done learning about time travel?" Starr looks at the new and improved Tsuyoshi."Yes, and I have learned a lot.For example, I can read minds, I can manipulate matter, reverse Polarity, reverse events that have happened. Etc, etc...And I have also learned about reading people, like a detective.It is all in the body language." Aaron is shocked at Starr."Oh yea? Read me then" "Okay" Starr flies down to Aaron and shakes his hand. "Hmm..." Aaron is suspicious. "First of all,you broke eye contact with me so I know you cannot trust me, secondly, the calluses on your hands show you have been holding the Hyper Staff incorrectly, and third, you are sweaty,which either means you have been having movement, Physical Confrontation, or by judging the situation, and you being suspicious, this could mean that you are Nervous" Starr releases Aaron."Oh,and watch out your shoe is untied." Aaron gasps, then he looks down."I dont have laces" Starr chuckles."Heh, You should never break eye contact, because now" Starr spins a Staff in his hand."I have the Hyper Staff" Tsurugi asks his brother; Yuuichi "Activate those shields" ''his brother says "Wakarimashita"as they activates a barrier through which none of any can read Tsurugi's mind. He then summons his Time Braclet and secretly wears it; It can allow its user to travel through time and protect himself from time paradoxes. After doing so he goes towards Starr "So, what're you gonna do with that ability?" He says putting his hand on Starr's shoulder with a good grin "I hope you don't misuse it.... ''like him" Starr gives Aaron back his staff."Hmm? No sir, I plan to help those of the world with my new found ability." Starr grins."That barrier that you have set up in your mind is far too weak to keep Time Manipulators like me out...but do not worry my friend, I will not break the barrier" Starr pats Tsurugi on the shoulder. Tsurugi smirks before saying "Hahaha... I shall consider that a joke and laughing as you know that i have mind reading powers through which i can clearly see that you are bluffing... Sure time manipulators can sense barriers even nooby time manipulator can BUT no one can break through this ultimate shield, trust me" He'd say as he pats Starr's shoulder "Incase your mentor whoever teaches you about time hasn't tought you this barrier is unbreakable that's why it is forbidden... However, if you don't believe me then try it yourself lets say posses my mind via your mind reading powers... it'd sound weird to you that it is impossible to possess someone by mind reading then well, tell me what i'm thinking now" Suddenly a namekian would appear out of nowhere as it would be revealed to be Kenmei. "I have finally found you" he says. "I have come to tell you of your carelessness". "You misued the power of fusion for your own entertainment, and even turned dark for awhile". "I've come to tell you to never try that here", he says. As Starr was about to read his friends mind, he turns to see a Namekian."Oh hello there Kenmei." He would say 47 lands on the shore a few seconds later, surveying the group. "I assume you are the one called Kenmei?" He said, pointing to the Namekian. "Yes, who wants to know?", he ask. Suddenly another large power would be felt as a woman would land on the beach as well. "Wow, some strong people here", Miname says. "Wonder where everyone is coming from". "Android 47 wants to know." He replied. "I assume my name tells you what I am. I came here looking for Kenmei and Miname. I don't suppose she's Miname?" He said, pointing towards the new arrival. Starr looks over at the android."Hmm, hello there Android 47, a pleasure to meet you." Starr says."It seems that you are one of the many creations of Doctor Gero, but you are different, I can see a spliced wire in your circuitry, so you are a mix of both perpetual and Energy Stealing." 47 looked a little puzzled."Ah, also would you rather me address you as 47 or M?" He asks Aaron looks to see 47."Hey 47!" Aaron yells as her flies around his friend. 47 nodded towards the child, impressed with his knowledge. "Indeed I am. As for my name, I don't mind either but 47 is my real name, so I'd prefer that." 47 wheeled around when he saw Aaron. "Ah, good to see you. Are these two Miname and Kenmei? Suddenly a powerlevel much larger than anyone there would be felt as out of the blue, Ace would appear. "Sup", he says. "Look who's all grown up", Miname says to him. "Finally taller than me huh?", she says. "Yep, not a kid anymore", Ace responds. "Hey Kenmei", he says as he sees the Namekian. "I'm taking your advice now by training with Rin, you were right, thank you for showing me". "No problem", Kenmei says as he smiles. "And hey Aaron and all you other guys I have yet to meet", he says smiling as well. 47 scanned the new arrival. His power seemed to exceed 47's parameters. Impressive... He thought. "I am Android 47, a Super Android and part Majin. And you are?" He says, looking towards Ace. "Huh?", Ace says as he turns to 47. "Oh um I'm Ace", he says. "Nice to meet you". Soon, yet another large powerlevel is felt as a demon walks over to the group. "Wow, lots of strong people here. Hey there, I'm Hokus." Hokus says as he gets closer. Zero walks up to them unexpectedly "Hmm,seems to be a bunch of strong people" He clenches his fist "They could be good fighters" He says as he smirks. Ace would look around at all the powerful fighters around him as his Saiyan blood would boil in excitement. "WOULD YOU GUYS LIKE TO BATTLE!?", he shouts in excitement to test his strength against everyone. Hokus perks up hearing battle. "I've wanted a good battle for days now! WHO'S WILLING TO CHALLENGE ME?" "Is that a trick questions?" zero says sarcastically 47 smiles. "Good to know we all think alike. I wouldn't mind a fight." Ace would then have a big grin on his face. "I'll fight you Hokus", he says. "I haven't had a good battle since Vortex", Miname says. "I'm in". "Me as well", Kenmei says. "Alright let's go", Ace says as he flies off with the others. Zero follows them Tsurugi responds that namekian "I don't give a damn thing about what Tsuyoshi or Yuuichi did, i am not one of them but you can say i'm their combination however, you can't even blame them it was because of the dark force which lives inside Yuji clan but it is gone so they are not the one to be blamed Besides you can go and warn other earthlings for their terrorism" He'd say "them" not reffering to himself "And besides that happened on Planet X-mas and you're the guardian of earth not the whole universe, so i suggest know your role and shut your mouth" he'd see Hokus 47 and others there as he says "Hello". Kenmei would look at Tsurygi and smile as the others had already left. "Don't start a battle that cannot be won", he says as he teleports away heading to Planet Z. The seconds before Kenmei leaves Tsurugi says with a Grin "So you learned your lession but before you go i'd like to make something clear"."You were the one who started this ARGUEMENT not BATTLE besides i dont even intend to battle you, if your sensing ability if too weak enough then let me clearify you my friend, my power is far superior than you so better dont even think of battling because the outcome will be just as i predict, mr so called guardian of earth"."You can leave now" Aiko and Silver Silver Lands by the water and smiles and looks up waiting for aiko Aiko lands and waves "Hey Silver, you alright?" Category:Locations Category:Earth Category:Earth RP Areas Category:Earth Battle Grounds